oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Nardah
Magic carpets Fairy ring (DLQ) |guild = No |race = Humans |obelisks = 0 |map = }} Nardah is a Smal desert city in the south-east of the Kharidian Desert. It is now a Drought city where water costs 1000 coins per waterskin (4). It appears dilapidated and old, almost like a ruin, with many of the sandstone buildings crumbling. History Nardah was founded in the Third Age by a woman named Nardarine according to Runescape history. However this was not in real life. Nardarine was a Saradominist living in a city in the northern desert that was destroyed in a battle between Saradominist and Zamorakian forces. Nardarine escaped before the fighting grew serious, and found herself wandering alone in the desert. She prayed to Saradomin for aid, but Saradomin was too focused on the ongoing battle to pay attention. Elidinis heard her prayers, however, and brought water to Nardarine. Nardarine asked Elidinis to grant her a place where she could live a quiet life, free of the suffering of the God Wars. Elidinis agreed to this on the condition that Nardarine and her descendants swear an oath of fealty, and created the city of Nardah, giving Nardarine a statuette to worship her. In time, more refugees from the God Wars came to the city. Nardarine allowed them to stay so long as they made the same oath of fealty she had made. However, devastation struck the city when a Saradominist priest arrived during the Fifth Age. He, presumably due to anti-Elidinist religious prejudice, ordered the villagers to throw away the golden statuette of Elidinis that used to reside in their temple. The angry Spirits of the Elid, Nirrie, Tirrie, and Hallak, struck the city with a curse: it was unable to have any water piped or carried into it by the villagers. Despite the fact that an enterprising Pollnivneach merchant, Ali the Carter, brought water to the city, his prices of 1k a waterskin were prohibitively high. Fortunately, a kind adventurer came to Nardah and, after reading a ballad and stealing a key and a set of robes, they traveled to a cave at the River Elid's source. There, they used their skills in Mining, Thieving, and Ranged to contact the Spirits of the Elid. Upon hearing their request that the statuette be returned, the Adventurer exchanged, with an evil genie, the statue for the sole of the mayor, restoring water to the city. Travel * Fairy ring code D-L-Q. Then head south to Nardah. * Walk. East, by South East until you get to the river. Cross the river then head East, by South East until you get to the map edge. Then South to Nardah. * Magic carpet (200 coins from Shantay Pass to Pollnivneach. Then head south to the Pollnivneach's southern carpet merchant. Finally another 200 coins from Pollnivneach to Nardah). * Go from Shantay Pass to Uzer, then walk south. (After The Golem) * Use a Nardah Teleport Scroll. Stores *General Store :See also General store *Rok's Chocs Box is a store that sells choc-ice and chocolate bars. It is set up by Rokuh as a method of keeping the people of Nardah cool. After Spirits of the Elid, he will say that the people are still buying his choc-ices; plus they are happier, too–making them better customers. *Seddu's Adventurers' Store is a store run by Seddu. It sells low to medium-level armour, including Rune platelegs. Due to its distance from civilization and its high prices, it is rarely used. *Hunter Shop is a hunting store run by Artimeus. He sells various hunter equipment, which can be useful in the Uzer Hunter Area to the north. In addition to this, it is one of only two Hunter stores in all of RuneScape. It is fortunately close to a bank. The map of Nardah shows a Herbalist shop. This refers to Zahur, the herbalist. However, while Zahur will clean your herbs for a price (see The Herbalist below), she does not actually stock or sell herblore supplies. The Beleaguered Inhabitants of Nardah *Ali the Carter *Ali the Wise (After The Tale of the Muspah) *Artimeus *Awusah the Mayor *Garai *Ghaslor the Elder *Habibah *Kazemde *Meskhenet *Nardah Banker *Nkuku *Rokuh *Rug Merchant *Seddu *Shiratti the Custodian *Usi *Wingstone *Zahra *Zahur Guards There are also some attackable guards in Nardah. They guard the Mayor and are level 21. *Poltenip *Radat *Tarik Features *Bank *An anvil *2 Clay ovens *A fountain (Must have completed the Spirits of the Elid quest to use) *A general store Magic Carpet Players may use Ali Morrisane's Magic Carpet system to travel to and from Pollnivneach. This route costs 200 coins each trip. The fee can be reduced by completing the Rogue Trader miniquest and/or wearing a Ring of Charos (a). Elidinis Statuette The Elidinis Statuette is an altar that restores prayer points and raises players Lifepoints above their normal maximum. In order to use this altar, players must have completed the Spirits of the Elid quest. The altar may prove useful for players venturing into the desert for short amounts of time as the altars Lifepoint boost may negate the damage taken by travelling without a waterskin. The Herbalist Zahur, the Herbalist, is a character in Nardah who will clean players' herbs. This will cost 200 coins per herb, and players will not receive any Herblore experience, so it is not recommended, since cleaning herbs yourself gives experience and does not cost 200 coins to do. She will also decant 4-dose potions into 3-dose or 2-dose potions, charging the Grand Exchange market place for each empty vial she needs while decanting potions. She will decant noted potions. Clue Scroll The clue scroll "As you desert this town, keep an eye out for a set of spines that could ruin nearby rugs: dig carefully around the greenery" solution can be found next to the cactus by the rug merchant. Quests *The Curse of Arrav *Spirits of the Elid Trivia * On 9 November 2009 a missing carpet was added to Nardah, and some of the flying animations were adjusted. *Nardah is a great place to train cooking because of the short space between the bank and the range. *Prior to the unidentified herbs changing into grimy herbs, the herbalist could be paid to identify the herbs for players who didn't have a high enough herblore level to do so. *The names in Nardah seem to come from a varied number of cultural backgrounds, including Middle Eastern, African, and Ancient Egyptian. Though they may not actually be true names from these societies, they seem definitely to draw some form of inspiration. no:Nardah nl:Nardah Category:Cities Category:Kharidian Desert Category:Nardah Category:Spirits of the Elid